


Beneath The Lanterns

by the_writer1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cute, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Post-Tangled (2010), Rapunzel and Eugene are so much in love, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writer1988/pseuds/the_writer1988
Summary: On their wedding day, after the ceremony, Eugene and Rapunzel lead the Lantern Ceremony from their little boat on the water...
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Beneath The Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I've never written a Tangled fic before. This is my first.... It's just a short little fluffy one-shot of Rapunzel and Eugene on their wedding day, in the evening, as they launch the Lanterns into the night sky. 
> 
> A bit nervous about posting this as it's the first time I've written these characters! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

**Beneath The Lanterns**

Every year, without fail, on Rapunzel’s birthday, the Lanterns were sent into the sky. When the Lost Princess returned the tradition stuck, but instead of it being a sad occasion, it became one of celebration, celebrating her return to her family and Kingdom.

There was just one day in one year when the Lanterns were released twice but this time the ceremony began differently.

Today was the wedding of Princess Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert. The whole Kingdom had come out to celebrate – and it had been a spectacular day – minus the escapade with Maximus and Pascal and the wedding rings – but the rest of the day was _perfect_.

Anyone who saw the newly married couple could not deny how much they were in love or how happy they made one another.

Everyone knew who they were. Everyone loved them. Mostly.

There were still a few people who resented Rapunzel and who loathed her husband. But they were few and far in-between.

Today was a day of celebration.

Their beloved Princess was married to the man of her dreams.

Overlooking from their balcony, stood King Frederick and Queen Arianna, a Lantern resting on the pedestal in front of them. Usually, they led the ceremony releasing the Lanterns each year.

But today wasn’t _their_ day.

It was Rapunzel and Eugene’s day.

The newly married couple had wanted to end their wedding day with the Lanterns but they wanted to be the first to set them afloat into the sky. The conditions were perfect.

They were waiting for _them_.

Down on the river, in a small rowing boat, the married couple were getting into position.

They always spent the Lantern ceremony here. It was a reminder of the time when they had both realised, they had feelings for one another and of the first time they had met. It was the day Rapunzel’s life had truly begun.

There was only one Lantern between them, one they would both send off together.

Engraved upon this particular Lantern were the letters R + E.

Eugene had rowed them out to the centre, the Lantern sitting between them. They never got tired of spending a night out on the lake. It was a symbol of their love. So many magical moments had happened out here.

They had seen the light out here, had nearly kissed for the first time… Rapunzel’s old dream had ended and her new one had begun. As had Eugene’s. He’d found something to live for, someone to care for and to make himself worthy of her love.

The boat floated in the water; the night sky reflected in the water.

Rapunzel faced Eugene. She couldn’t stop smiling.

They were married.

They were _finally_ married.

It had taken them a few years to get to this point but they were _married_.

Rapunzel reached for his hands. “I’ll never get tired of this. Coming out here on the water with you. No matter how old we get…”

“I won’t either.” He could see the love shining in her eyes, the sparkling green eyes he would never tire of seeing. “I love you, Rapunzel.”

“I love you, Eugene Fitzherbert,” smiled Rapunzel. She wanted to kiss and hug him but the Lantern was in her way. She knew her parents and the rest of the Kingdom were waiting for them to start the ceremony. 

Gently, Eugene picked up the Lantern and held it in front of him. Rapunzel scooted closer and held her side of the Lantern.

“Ready?” he asked her.

She nodded. “I am.”

Together they pushed the Lantern into the sky, watching it drift upwards, higher and higher, just one Lantern on its own symbolising the love they had for one another and their marriage. The Lanterns had bought them together.

Without them they wouldn’t be here now.

Rapunzel scooted closer to her husband and he wrapped his warm arms around her. She was still in her wedding dress but it was a warm night and she didn’t feel the cold. From their viewpoint out on the water, they could just see the Lantern belonging to the King and Queen drifting upwards, heading their way.

And then the rest of the Lanterns started to appear, drifting higher into the dark sky.

“It’s just as amazing as it was the first time, I saw it,” smiled Rapunzel, her voice soft. She would never get over the beauty of the Lanterns. They were everything she had dreamed they would be.

Eugene was everything she had dreamed he would be too.

The bright light of the Lanterns was falling around them now, encasing them in their beauty, hiding them from view from anyone who may have been watching from the shore.

She leaned into his shoulder, his warm body heat encasing her.

“I don’t want to go back… I want to stay out here with you,” she said quietly.

Out here they could just be Rapunzel and Eugene, not the Princess of Corona or the Captain of the Guard.

“We can stay out here for as long as we want, sunshine,” he smiled.

Rapunzel sighed into him. She looked up at him, seeing his bright contented eyes, the smile she loved seeing on his face. He was _everything_ to her.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“How lucky I am that I stumbled across your Tower that day,” Eugene replied. “And whacking me over the head with a frying pan probably helped too.”

Rapunzel laughed, the noise music to Eugene’s ears. “Me too.”

She turned in her seat as the Lanterns fell around them. She couldn’t resist. He was right there.

She pulled him into a kiss, her lips brushing his own softly. He seemed surprised by her actions – he always seemed to be when she gave him a kiss without warning - just before he responded and he wrapped one arm around her, and the other pushing her hair back from her face, as she wrapped his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss.

She loved him so much. She loved being like this with him, their lips melding together as one as they continued to kiss, the Lanterns falling all around them.

It was _magical._

When she pulled away, they were both breathless, and most of the Lanterns had settled around them.

“I love you,” she said again. She would never get fed up with saying those words to him.

“I love you too,” Eugene smiled back.

They sat there, underneath the night sky, as the remaining Lanterns continued to fall around them, basking in the joy they felt at finally being united in marriage forever.

**~The End~**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you to my artist JediPanda22 for illustrating Rapunzel and Eugene! They are a talented artist so please check out their other artwork on Instagram! 
> 
> the-writer1988


End file.
